<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Failed Kidnapping by TheRandomPhan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906995">A Failed Kidnapping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomPhan/pseuds/TheRandomPhan'>TheRandomPhan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomPhan/pseuds/TheRandomPhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys make an attempt at holding a certain Danny Fenton for ransom. Little do they know, however, that Danny isn't exactly what you'd call a "normal kid" and they are in over their heads. (Slight mentions of blood) (For Ectober Day 8- Shackles)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Failed Kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny had been politely walking down the street when he was struck by surprise. He was used to attacks from ghosts, of course. Not humans. No, never humans. At least, ones that weren’t armed to the teeth with Ectoguns of all types.</p><p>Never as Fenton, then.</p><p>The hand that suddenly grabbed his wrist and yanked him back as he was walking home from Sam’s house came as quite the surprise. Another arm wrapped itself around his neck and Danny found himself being pulled to the ground, fighting blindly with his attacker all the way. When Danny finally spotted him all he saw was black clothes. Hoodie, mask, shirt, jeans, shoes. All in black. Which was really cliche, Danny noted as he was trying to shove the guy off of him. He’d just managed to do so and was successfully making his getaway when something struck him in the head and he was knocked out cold, falling flat on the pavement.</p>
<hr/><p>Danny had no idea how long it had been when he became conscious again. One thing he knew for sure, was that his head was <em>aching.  </em> It felt like someone had used his skull as a baseball and tried to get a home run. That wasn’t the first thing he noticed, however. The first thing he noticed was that it was super dark. Like, he couldn’t see two feet in front of him, dark. And that was saying something, especially because of the whole ghostly night vision thing he usually had going on. So that meant wherever he was -which he still hadn’t figured out yet- was pitch black.</p><p>“Well then,” Danny said grimly. It wasn’t his first time being kidnapped -which he should probably be more concerned about- and while he was surprised, he wasn’t necessarily worried.</p><p>Danny shuffled in the chair he found himself in, feeling his limbs and testing the bonds he found them in. He kicked his feet and found that they were tethered to the legs of the chair by his ankles. Luckily he was wearing jeans so not really any discomfort there. After that Danny pulled at his arms, which were wrapped around the back of the chair and tied together at his wrists. With just a small hint of intangibility, Danny discovered that it was just normal metal around them, and it was fully within his capability to just phase through it.</p><p>But he didn’t, however. At least not yet. After all, he was probably currently missing the geometry test he hadn’t prepared for in the slightest and he was curious. Why in the world would someone take Fenton? Phantom sure, he was pretty infamous and had a lot of powerful friends. But Fenton? The only thing he had going on was being the kid of ghost hunters, and that usually made people want to spend <em>less </em>time with him around. At least, before the ghosts started showing up.</p><p>Danny didn’t have to wait long. He estimated it was about 10 minutes later (time is really hard to tell in the dark, alright?) when someone finally showed up. A door opened and the sounds of nearing footsteps going down a set of stairs became known. Soon the lights were turned on and Danny clenched his eyes shut as he waited for them to adjust. When he opened them, he was met with a fairly expected sight.</p><p>The room around him seemed to be an unfinished basement, the walls still blank and comprised of cinderblocks and the floors still just bare concrete. There weren’t even walls that separated most of the basement, barriers still comprised almost completely of exposed wooden beams. Every couple of feet on the ceiling were exposed lightbulbs, giving the whole scene some lighting that really just brought together the horror movie vibe. Standing at the bottom of the steps was a person Danny certainly recognized. He was still dressed all in black, but his hood had been pulled down to reveal his short brown hair and his sunglasses had been removed to reveal blue eyes. Honestly pretty cute for a kidnapper, Danny thought. There were more footsteps and Cute Guy turned around to see someone else approaching. Wearing almost the exact same thing.</p><p>“Is there like a uniform for kidnappers or something? Or did you guys just accidentally wear the same thing and one of you needs to go home and change?” Danny sassed. Cute Guy whipped around at hearing his voice, surprised. Danny grinned and leaned back in his chair, appearing nonchalant. He was going to have some fun, with this guy. After all, who would they tell if he just went ghost right now and phased through the ceiling? No one, that’s who. And Danny didn’t get chances like this very often.</p><p>“What the hell did you say to us, kid?” Shouted kidnapper number two who came down the stairs and immediately took a step towards Danny, almost getting in his face.</p><p>“I said you two look like a pair of token goth twins out of a Disney channel show from the early 2000s,” Danny said, raising an eyebrow as though to say ‘you stupid or something?’ The new guy was dressed in a black hoodie as well, though it was zipped up, and his shoes were completely black unlike Cute Guy whose shoes had white soles and laces.</p><p>“You had better shut up if you know what’s good for you.” Said New Guy. Danny just gave an unimpressed look, pointedly aiming it at Cute Guy, who shrugged half-heartedly in response.</p><p>“As much as that would be entertaining to see you try, I’ve got some questions. Such as, did you really have to hit me on the head so hard? I mean. Really, I’ve got a <em> killer </em> migraine.” Danny thought his joke was funny, but the looks on the kidnappers’ faces told what their opinion of it was.</p><p>“Tough crowd,” Danny remarked, shifting in his seat and slightly uncomfortable at being stared at.</p><p>“But, real question, what do you <em> fine </em> gentlemen want with a little guy like me?” Danny’s voice was absolutely dripping in sarcasm, except for at the end. He was kinda small, only 5’4”.</p><p>“Money, what else?” Said New Guy.</p><p>“Well I’m sorry to inform you but I don’t exactly have my wallet on me at the moment.” It was only after he said it that Danny realized he didn’t have his backpack on him, either. Great, now he actually had to do something on his way out. As well as hope -for their sake- that they didn’t break any of his stuff.</p><p>“Oh, believe me, we know. The most valuable thing you had in there was a four-year-old cell phone.” Said Cute Guy, who was really seeming less attractive by the moment, especially as he pulled out Danny’s clunker of a cell phone and tossed it in the air carelessly.</p><p>“We don’t want any from you, idiot. We want some of your parents’ inventions. They hoard them all for themselves and by the looks of it, they haven’t even thought of commercializing them. If we can copy their stuff we can make a fortune!” Rambled New Guy in a monologue of ghostly proportions. Was that really all Danny needed to say to get this guy talking? Just ask what their plans were and he would tell? He was almost as bad as Technus. Almost. </p><p>“All you gotta do is look pretty for the camera.“ After New Guy said that there was a bright flash from Cute Guy’s hands that Danny found himself blinking at, trying to get rid of the spots in his eyes.</p><p>“Just what are you doing now?” Danny questioned.</p><p>“Sending our demands to your parents, of course.” Cute Guy said with a grin that was certainly not fitting his initial appearance. And okay, that was taking it a bit far. Danny had let these guys have their fun but getting his parents worried like that was too much. But then a thought struck Danny that he really should have had earlier. If he just left these guys here and flew home he didn’t really have an alibi, did he? Hmm. Maybe he could have just a tiny bit more fun, and get some more excused time while he was at it.</p><p>In one smooth motion, Danny went intangible, stepping away from the chair.</p><p>“What the-” New Guy started, as Danny plucked the phone from the other’s hands.</p><p>“This has been fun, y’know.” He smirked, letting some green leak into his eyes and lifting his feet from the ground as though he was sitting on an invisible chair. The looks on the kidnappers’ faces were <em>precious</em>, a mix of confusion, horror, and a small bit of fear Danny noted with a smile.</p><p>“You guys really should have known better than to mess with me, though. After all, a ghost can’t very well be held back by handcuffs and tape, can it?” Danny cocked his head to the side, eyeing the men like prey. It was an act, of course. But these two had been willing to kidnap a kid for a ransom. He didn’t feel sorry for them in the least, especially after he touched a hand to the back of his head and found a mixture of blood and ectoplasm on his palm.</p><p>“What <em> are </em> you?” Asked Cute Guy.</p><p>“I literally just told you guys. I’m a ghost. A ghost who really didn’t want to take a geometry test. Honestly, you’re lucky I stuck around this long.” Danny said as though it was a matter of no importance. New Guy bolted for the stairs as the word ghost left Danny’s mouth a second time, and it took only the swish of a hand for the door to suddenly and <em>inexplicably </em>be covered in a coating of frost that kept it from opening.</p><p>“What you two did really wasn’t smart.” Danny’s eyes <em>burned </em>green.</p><p>“So here’s what you’re going to do for me.” He beamed devilishly.</p>
<hr/><p>It was three hours later, long after school had let out, that three people suddenly appeared in the middle of the police station, carried by none other than Phantom himself.</p><p>“These guys kidnapped this kid,” Phantom explained to the stunned officers, pointing to the 15-year-old who had blood dripping from his jet-black hair and a healing bruise on his cheek that most definitely wasn’t caused by Skulker the day prior. Surprisingly, though, it was the two men who looked the most frightened. As soon as they were dropped they scrambled away from the teenagers, bumping into the legs of officers that weren’t currently on duty.</p><p>Almost as quickly as he had appeared Phantom disappeared in an uncharacteristic puff of smoke, and if the remnants of that smoke then drifted towards the poor Fenton kid who sat shivering on the police station floor, well, no one mentioned it afterward. An hour later little Fenton was sat on a bed in the ER with his head bandaged up and a pair of worried parents fretting over him. The kidnappers, on the other hand, were sat in interrogation rooms, spouting off some <em>obviously </em>rehearsed story about how Danny Fenton was a ghost that was quickly dismissed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>